Storage containers come in all different shapes and sizes and are useful in storing and protecting items placed within the enclosure of the storage container. Further, storage containers may have different types of lids, covers, doors or other closure devices. For example, such storage containers may be a storage bin with an operable cover, a storage bin with a hinged door or doors, a crate with a wire cage door, etc.
In warehouses or stock rooms, such storage containers are particularly useful to define a unit of space that can be used to place, hold and store items, stock, product and/or inventory. Such storage bins help keep similar items in one area while keeping those items separate from other items and/or preventing loose items from falling through shelving, racks, etc. Storage bins allow people to easily handle and/or transport a small number of items or stock, without the need to move and separate items from a larger box, shipping container or pallet, which might require more time and equipment. Storage bins containing a small number of items can be placed on easily accessible lower shelves, while remaining stock placed on overhead racks. This can create a well-organized and efficient system that allows people to easily access items without the need of a ladder or lift device.
However, such storage containers often lack a latch, lock or similar mechanism to latch and/or lock an associated cover, lid or door to the container. As a result, items in the container can inadvertently or unintentionally become separated from or fall out of the container should the cover, lid or door become opened or displaced from the container. Further, the lack of a latch, lock or similar mechanism thus fails to prevent or deter unauthorized access to or theft of the items in the storage containers.
Therefore, a need exists for one or more methods, systems and devices which are directed towards securing storage containers by latching and/or locking the cover, lid, door or other closure device to the storage container. Accordingly, to address the above stated issue(s) and other issue(s), the method(s), system(s) and device(s) disclosed herein fulfill this and other such needs.